earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Persia
Description Persia is a persianate kingdom under the rule of His Majesty Sepandyar I of Persia. In old times, Persia was a Middle Eastern Nation owned by the sibling of IanNotEN, JoOlive in it's capital, Virmuni. Other than its capital, its other major city was Stonehaven, a Saudi city with a large population. It also was home to the town of Bootyland. It was Capitalist, however is owned by the supreme Marja. History of 1st Persia Born due to the Fall of the NSA. Founded by IanNotEN, formerly Marja IanNotEN. Attacked Elektrozavodsk, and was attacked by the newly born USTN because of Persia griefing their ally. Due to the attack, the nation went inactive as Ian handed the ownership to his sister and gave birth to Prague. History of 2nd Persia After leaving the USSR following the nation's internal collapse, Sepandyar of Gorgan decided to revive the ancient nation of Persia and to unite Iranian and Middle Eastern cities under one flag. Soon after the birth of Persia, the city of Azarpaigan joined the union headed by Shah supremedoor. On 2nd October 2017, Persia joined the Pact of Madrid. Expansion Persia quickly grew to become the primier power in the Middle-East; incorperating cities and towns from the Arabian Peninsula, the Caucasus Mountains, and even Lybia and Western India all under its banner. It expanded relatively quickly compaired to other nations in that period. The mayor-founded of Babylon, Fadboi was instramental in the early growth of Persia and was seen as second-in-command of Persia. However Fadboi left Babylon to FurryGnomeNuts who went inactive, the fact that Fadboi left was important because he was seen as the second-in-command and was a nation chancellor. At this same time the leader of Persia, Sepandyar, went inactive for an extended Period, for good reason. However ever since the lost of Fadboi, the Persian citizens had no one who could lead them with Sepandyar inactive. Growth This also created problems where many thought it would collapse, and no one had authority to put gold in the nation vault. During this time Persia was also faced with the October War, which involved repeated attacks on Mecca; Persia handled it well despite there was no one in Persia with much authority in the absence of Sepandyar. The Persian citizens invited many towns into Persia, hoping to increase Persia's power and benefit Persia at a time when it looked like it was collapsing. This brough in many towns and by November 21th 2017 Persia became the second highest power on EarthMC. It ws still a long way behind the #1 of Canada, but solidly in 2nd. Sepandyar seemed to be a little more active but then had to go inactive again. Internal Collapse This continual inactiveness angered many, first losing Mecca and its mayor Xennnnnnnnn to the short-lived NWO. At this the mayor of Neodonia started arguing that Sepandyar should turn over power to someone else, and Neodonia, Persia's largest town, left in anger and joined India. Shortly after Alania, Persia's 2nd largest town and (maybe) only person with the colonist rank, left also after a vote of its citizens to make Caucasia. This severely reduced the power of Persia and by December 3rd, it had fallen to /n list page 2 with Sepandyar, although more active, still not fully active. During this time old-time Gorgan and Babylon players such as HectorTheSquid, IsmaelNogZed, and Sou0x went inactive. But all was not lost for Persia, it made a comback in January after a competing nation, Iranshahr, was founded, and Sepandyar returned to the server and managed to unite Iranshahr into Persia. But shortly thereafter the former leader of Iranshahr went inactive also. Persia continued to hang around even in its semi-collapsed state. Collapse Persia was deleted by Sepandyar on March 9th 2018 and the former capital Gorgan joined Caucasia Current Towns Gorgan - Capital ~ Sepandyar Benghazi ~ Tutty02 Landmarks The 10th of October 2017 marked the completion of the Apadana Gate in Niavaran which spans 145 blocks wide and 90 blocks high from sea level. Persian Citizens have also, starting on November 12th, have been building the RoadPersia Network. These roads connect every Persian town with one another. Category:Past Nations Category:Nations